


Death has nothing on me

by Saku23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Grim Reapers, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku23/pseuds/Saku23
Summary: One event can turn your life upside down. But the question is... which life?Nothing spectacular has ever happened to Johnny. Nothing paranormal, out of the ordinary. For a Chicago boy, he had a quiet life... until his 17th birthday of course.His vision would turn pink. His world starts to spin around.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Death has nothing on me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of swearing here and there. I hope you don't mind that.
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started after Johnny turned 17. Just 3 days past his birthday. 

Walking to get his coffee before his classes started, the tall man noticed a small figure with pink hair staring at him. At first, he paid no mind to the man as he looked to be shy and antisocial. 

Grabbing his coffee, he made his way out only to notice the pink-haired boy still watching him, standing more far away now. The look on his face didn’t give off any weird vibes. What was weird was the intensity of his look. Blank but intense gaze. 

Thinking it was just someone new in town, he made his way to school, making a mental note to go talk to the boy if he ever saw him again. 

Little did he know that he will see him more frequently than expected. 

-

When his classes ended, he saw the boy again. Far away hidden behind the trees, still looking at Johnny with the same face. He probably was from his school. Probably got out early. 

He shrugged it off and made his way home, flopped onto his bed and drifted to sleep. 

-

It all went down from there. Johnny started seeing the boy everywhere he went. Parks, arcade, school. Heck, even when he was driving he would see the boy just near the crosswalk, not crossing the street with other people but just... standing there and staring. It drove Johnny mad. 

When he brought up the incident do his friends they would just laugh, saying that he has a secret admirer and that he should go talk to him. He would but whenever he tried to approach the boy he would just turn and walk in the opposite direction, suddenly turning a corner and disappearing out of sight. 

-

It’s been 3 months and each day, Johnny saw the said male. Once or twice every day. Deciding he had enough, he took his best friend Ten for a ride. His plan was simple. When he would see the pink-haired male he would just park the car and have Ten hop out and get a hold of the boy so that he can talk things out with him. 

’’You think this is going to work?’’ Ten looked at Johnny with a concerned expression. 

’’It’s the best plan I have so far and I sure hope it works. Otherwise, I’ll go sign myself up to the mental asylum or something. It’s getting out of hand.’’ He mumbled as he grabbed the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white. 

’’We can handle it. If this boy is doing this much damage to you then we will catch him so you can finally rest.’’ Ten mumbled as he looked out. 

’’Yeah.. catch him.’’ He sighed and stopped at the red light, looking around for the boy. Just then, in the crowd, he spotted the pink hair sticking out. 

’’There he is! Ten, get out!’’ Johnny screamed and pointed at the guy. 

’’But I don’t see him! Where??!’’ Ten turned to look in the crowd but nothing stood out to him. 

’’Fuck this!’’ Johnny hopped out of the car and ran into the crowd, ignoring his friend’s scream that he left the car in the middle of the road. 

He ran past people, pushing and apologizing as he chased what he could still see of the boy. He was fast, but johnny was faster. Or so he thought. 

Forcing his legs not to give up and his lungs to not let him down, he finally closed the gap between him and the said male. It was all over now. He’ll finally catch him and see what was it all about. 

He grabbed the boy’s shoulder, forcing him and himself to an abrupt stop. Panting but still holding onto him tight, he mumbled under his breath. 

’’Gosh I finally caught you. Do you know how much trouble you put me into?? No one believed me and-’’ he stopped mid-sentence when the person turned, only to be someone else and not the boy he’s been wanting to catch. 

’’Excuse me?’’ The male blinked in surprise. ’’I don’t know you. I’m sorry.’’ The stranger removed Johnny’s hand from his shoulder and walked away, leaving him in the middle of the street. 

’’You’ve gotta be kidding me..’’ he whispered and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 

Ten caught up with him shortly after. ’’So?? You got him??’’ He looked at his friend. 

’’Do you see him here??? No?? Then no!’’ Johnny rubbed his face with both hands before sighing deeply. ’’I thought I got him! I was so close but it turned out to be someone else. My fucking luck.’’ 

’’There there.’’ Ten patted his back. ’’Let’s take you home. You need to rest. We’ll catch him another time.’’ 

And with that, Ten dragged Johnny to his car and drove home. The tall male was quiet all the way, staring outside the window and only mumbling a ’thanks’ to his friend before getting out of the car. He didn’t even bother to ask his friend for his car keys as he made his way inside the house. 

Sighing, Ten locked the car and walked inside the house and handed the keys to Johnny’s mom. 

’’Honey... ’’ She looked at Ten. ’’I’m worried for him. All he’s talking about is that pink-haired boy. Did you manage to see him or catch him?’’ She was concerned and had all the rights to be. Her son seemed to go crazy. 

’’We almost got him today but I didn’t see him. He saw him but didn’t catch him. I’m sorry.’’ Ten hugged her before making his way out. 

’’He should be more careful.’’ He mumbled under his breath as he made his way to his house. 

In the meantime, Johnny was stuck, frustrated and angry. He got into his room, not even greeting his mom and flopped right onto the bed. At this point it was madness. Maybe he was seeing a ghost since no one else could see the boy. But why him? Why now out of all times? 

He didn’t know. And he was too tired to find out. Plan B he thought. He’s just going to ignore the boy’s existence from now on and hopefully, he will stop. It was the best option he had. 

And with that, he drifted to sleep. 

-

His plan seemingly started to work. He started seeing the boy less and less, once or twice a week. It’s been like that for the next 3 months. And then even more. He saw him maybe once or twice a month until after 9 months of anxiety, the boy was gone completely. 

Johnny felt so relieved. He could finally breathe. Stress was gone and he could finally focus on his school. But he couldn’t resist tho. Sometimes he would wonder what did the boy want from him. Maybe it was just a prank. 

-

One year and nine months and he forgot the boy. It was just a small thought on the back of his head. He lived his life just like before. Hung out with his friends, studying and even getting into university. Life was great for him. 

One night after drinking with his friends at a local bar, he made his way home by himself. It was past 3 am and there were no people on the street at that time. Johnny wasn’t afraid so he walked slowly, enjoying the quiet of the neighbourhood. 

When he turned left to head onto another street, the rain suddenly started. 

’’Now out of all times.’’ He mumbled as he ran, seeking shelter under a bus stop. He didn’t have much until he got home but he didn’t want his clothes soaking so he figured that waiting for the rain to ease up would be a better choice. 

As he sat down, from the path that leads down to his house he heard a pair of footsteps thumping against the pavement, kicking up water that had pulled on the ground. 

Whoever was approaching him was humming a very quiet song to themselves. Johnny didn’t recognize the tune but he didn’t bother. He figured it was just another person on their way home from a night out, probably drunk. Just then it hit him. There were no bars or pubs in that direction. 

The soaked figure stepped under the blue light near the bus shelter so that Johnny could finally make up his face. It was the same pink-haired boy from before. The small male moved under the same bus shelter as him, stopping right in front of him before turning so that they’d be face to face. 

Johnny froze. What he was feeling wasn’t what he expected. No anger or anxiety. No. Just a strange sense of calm that he seemed to have never felt before. 

As he was feeling that, the pink-haired boy spoke to him for the first time, voice deep yet sweet. 

’’I’m sorry about before. I made a mistake. The timing wasn’t right.’’ 

Johnny just sat there, listening intently. 

’’It’s never happened to me before, so I thought about taking you out of turn for my ego’s sake.. but that wouldn’t have been right. So I just wanted to tell you... I’ll be waiting.’’ 

’’What will you be waiting for?’’ Johnny asked, keeping his eyes on the man’s face. 

’’Next time we’ll meet under different circumstances. I’ll look different. I’m not sure if you’ll recognize me.’’ 

Johnny just stared at him, not sure how to interpret his words. It was odd that after all this time he’ll show up again, and talk about meeting again. 

The small male smirked at him. ’’It’s ok. You probably won’t see me coming anyway.’’ With that, his face softened for the first time. He dug his hands deep into his pockets, stepped out from under the shelter, back into the pouring rain and continued on down the street. He kept walking until he was out of sight. 

Two minutes later, the rain finally stopped. The strangeness of the encounter finally hit Johnny. He got up and rushed home, making sure all the doors and windows were double-locked before making his way to his room. 

Probably this tiny guy was just someone who liked to play sick jokes on people. Or maybe he was some crazy guy that escaped from somewhere. He didn’t know. And he for sure wouldn’t find out soon. 

He got in his bed, body and mind finally relaxing as he closed his eyes, drifting to dreamland. 

He had yet to find out what the man meant at their next encounter. 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it! Chapter's done.
> 
> More encounters coming up. More mysteries surfacing.  
Who is he? What does he want? We should find out.


End file.
